La heroína más bella
by KamiCat09
Summary: ADVERTENCIA OcC: Genos es una mujer llamada Genoko One shot Tanto a Genoko como a Saitama le han disgustado los comentarios que se hacen por la red sobre la nueva heroína de clase S.


Como solía hacer muy a menudo, la joven cíborg le dedicaba unos minutos a uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, navegar en internet.

Esta vez, el sonido del "clic" del ratón y los tecleos combinado con la débil música del videojuego que jugaba su maestro en una consola portátil, hacían de banda sonora durante aquella sofocante tarde de verano.

Una de las melodías se silenció súbitamente cuando, por vigésima vez, el mensaje de "Game Over" ocupó toda la pantalla de la consola de Saitama. Hastiado de sus fracasos como jugador, el héroe de rango C dejó el artilugio a un lado y procedió a desperezarse sobre el frío tatami, emitiendo un prolongado bostezo en el acto. Hacía demasiado calor, se suponía que debía haberse acostumbrado a ello durante su arduo entrenamiento, pero aún así, la sensación de tener el cuerpo sudoroso y pegajoso no le era para nada agradable.

«¡A buena hora el aire acondicionado decide estropearse!» pensó el desdichado héroe, quien se había resignado a tener que sobrevivir a aquel infierno sin su preciado aire acondicionado. Tenían la puerta del balcón abierta, por donde muy de vez en cuando se colaba una refrescante brisa, mas eso no le era suficiente.

Sin camiseta y con el cuerpo empapado en sudor, el héroe de rango C se levantó con cierta pereza, y arrastrando sus pies, pasó por delante de la cíborg en una travesía hacia la cocina del pequeño apartamento.

Se sintió en la gloria cuando se metió a la boca aquel frío y refrescante polo de vainilla, el helado era todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir a esa sofocante tarde de verano.

Una vez llegó al umbral de la puerta de la cocina, se recargó levemente sobre este, centrando su mirada en la bella jovencita que arrodillada frente a la mesa y con sus pechos oprimidos sobre la madera de la misma miraba fijamente la pantalla del ordenador portátil. Dedicó unos breves minutos a recorrer con su mirada el perfecto perfil de la muchacha cuyo rostro se asemejaba al de una muñeca de porcelana. Sin embargo se topó con algo fuera de la común en su expresión neutral de siempre, sus rubias cejas se arqueaban violentamente hacia el entrecejo, estaba enfadada, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó su mentor.

—¿Está todo bien, Genoko? —Inquirió curioso, pero con demasiada pereza como para aproximarse a la muchacha y comprobar por sí mismo lo que ocurría.

—Sí, todo bien. —Fue la rápida y fría respuesta de la fémina.

«Definitivamente está enfadada...» Fue lo que pensó instantáneamente, y ya estando lo suficientemente intrigado, caminó con pereza hacia su discípula, situándose a espaldas de esta. Dio un último lametón a su helado asegurándose de no dejar ni una gota, y con el palillo aún en sus manos, se inclinó hacia adelante para poder leer lo que sea que leía Genoko.

"¿Han visto a la nueva heroína de clase S? ¡Sus pechos son enormes!"

"Su cara es linda, pero es muy inexpresiva, parece un soldado jajaja"

"Ella es una máquina, seguramente tiene funciones muy convenientes"

"No está a la altura de la clase S, después de todo es una mujer"

"Seguramente se vería muy sexy con un delantal rosa"

"Solo le espera el fracaso"

"Me pregunto si su rostro se vería tan inexpresivo si..."

Saitama no necesitó terminar de leer para comprender qué era lo que tenía tan enfadada a Genoko, y eso que aquellos comentarios era de los menos ofensivos. Tal parecía que una mujer joven que lograse clasificar dentro de la clase S de la asociación de héroes no era galardonada de la misma forma que un hombre. Era entendible el enojo de su discípula, incluso el propio Saitama se había molestado tras leer todos esos comentarios grotescos que muchos usuarios hacían sobre la cíborg.

—Oh... pero que tipos más repulsivos, no les hagas caso Genoko. —Dijo inmediatamente y dándole una suave caricia al cabello de la muchacha.

Genoko no fue capaz de sentir ese gesto, pero las palabras de su maestro fueron suficientes para hacerla voltear en dirección al mayor.

—Maestro... ¿Usted cree que debería ser más expresiva... y femenina? —Cuestionó con timidez la muchacha que aunque no quisiese admitirlo, había terminado con la autoestima herida.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué habrías de serlo?—Respondió con cierta indiferencia el mayor.

—Se supone que soy una mujer pero al parecer... no cumplo con los estándares de una...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo dices por lo que comentan esos idiotas?

La cíborg solamente atinó a asentir, era más que evidente que estaba avergonzada incluso de sus propias palabras, cosa que no le gustó para nada a su mentor.

—No les hagas caso, —indicó encogiéndose de hombros y después volteándose en dirección a la cocina —no tienen ni idea de que "Demon Cyborg" es la heroína más fuerte y hermosa de la asociación de héroes.—

Saitama le había hecho un cumplido, sin embargo, no mentía. Él estaba seguro de lo fuerte y determinada que era Genoko cuando se proponía algo, y esa fortaleza le parecía admirable e incluso la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era. No tenía duda de que su hermoso rostro de rasgos finos, enmarcado por los dorados cabellos y unos largos pendientes de plata, lucía más bello cuando esbozaba esa expresión de seriedad tan característica en la cíborg.

Las palabras de su mentor tomaron por sorpresa a la jovencita, aunque Saitama no había dicho mucho y sus palabras no venían en un envoltorio de sentimentalismo sino cargadas de simpleza y sinceridad, habían sido más que suficientes para hacer que Genoko se sintiese halagada. Incluso un casi imperceptible torrente de vapor comenzó a emerger de las hendiduras de sus brazos metálicos debido al sobrecalentamiento de su sistema siendo sobreexcitado por los nervios del momento.

—¡G-gracias por el cumplido! —fue lo primero que atinó a decir, a la vez que hacía una leve reverencia hacia su maestro, señal de gratitud. —Me honra que alguien tan fuerte como usted diga algo como eso...

—¡No, no, no! No tienes que agradecer nada. —Saitama no tenía dudas tampoco de que Genoko muchas veces lo idolatraba demasiado, después de todo, él no se consideraba tan genial.

En todo caso, era Saitama quien se sentía honrado de tenerla ella, una mujer tan fuerte y hermosa, como su discípula.


End file.
